


Coconut.

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coconut - it reminded him of the ocean, of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coconut.

Coconut, she somehow always smelt of coconut. It reminded him of the ocean, the light breeze that would pick up the salt from the waves and fill your senses. The warmth of the sunset as it hit just right at the crest of the water, it would make the sky a light purple mixed with a slight orange tint. That’s what she was, a beach sunset. Warm on your skin, lingering when you left for home. You could still feel it - her, on our shoulders, where the sun kissed your skin and stained it for a week or so. Sometimes you could still taste it on your lips, the salt water mixed with the coconut sunscreen she used. He had never loved the beach before, it wasn’t something he was accustomed too. That was, until he went with her. 

She had taken him years ago, and the way she enjoyed the water, the sun - that was how he enjoyed her. The contours of her face, they were like the patches of rocks that created tide pools, delicately created, filled with a life he had never know about. They had walked along the beach, she occasionally picked up a shell and handed it to him. He had kept one, it was white with brown lines etched on its surface. For some time he would keep it in his scrubs pocket, when he would have a bad day he would reach in and find it. He imagined it was how her skin felt, smooth, soft and warm, aching to be back where it belonged. It broken at one point - like her. But he still kept it, still picked it up. Even though it was cracked, broken from life it was still beautiful and perfect. 

Her favorite was the Santa Monica Pier. It was filled with life, with running children, hand holding lovers, melting ice cream and the salty breeze. They would mostly walk around the area, letting the other people’s laughter fill their minds, they would always stop at the yogurt shoppe at the beginning, he figured that was what her kisses also tasted like. Sweet strawberries. One time she even suggested renting bikes. And they did, they rode the length of the sidewalk that lined the sand. Every once in awhile she would take her hands off the bars and spread them out, the wind she created picking up her hair. A laugh would escape every so often, and it filled his soul like warm coffee. Spilling in every direction and engraving itself in his mind. At work, when it was busy he would hear it and the memories of their beach days would come back. 

He hoped that some day she would look at him like the way she looked at the water. Full of hope, promises and wonder. Yet, even so he would always go back to it - to her. For she was the ocean, erotic, full of life, quite, some days chaotic and raw. But at the end of the day, when all was said and done she was calm, warm like the sunset and sweet like the sun. He never wanted to know what it was like without her, without the sweet salty air, the warmth of the sunset in her brown eyes. Just to be around her was enough, for really, you could never hold the sun, or tame the waves.


End file.
